


The Wayne Family

by CrimsonLavina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Kids, Diana is a great mom, F/M, Family Bonding, Famous Wayne Family, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sibling Bonding, Squee, au where all the robins are wonderbat's biological children, baby robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLavina/pseuds/CrimsonLavina
Summary: Just Diana bonding with her babies.AU where Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian are Bruce and Diana's biological children.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	The Wayne Family

Diana let out a hum of satisfaction as she felt the rays of the sun caress her face, enjoying and savoring the rare occurrences of this event. Gotham had always been a gloomy place. Never ending rain and dark cloudy skies, the sound of water droplets hitting the ground as people kept going on with their restless but content lives.

Gotham was currently experiencing summer, already a month in. So far, not a single drop of rain had befallen the city and the Amazon was overjoyed. The familiar heat of daylight and the chatter of small animals reminding her of the beloved island in which she grew up in. She had always preferred the tropical climate; the sound of the waves crashing unto the shore, the rustle of leaves as the wind brushes by, even the echoes of metal unto metal as her sisters trained by the cliffs makes her feel at home.

But now, sitting under an aged oak tree over a comfy picnic blanket, the light pitter-patter of feet upon the grass, and the smell of roses wafting through the grounds she could never want, nor need, to be anywhere else.

Diana leaned back on her makeshift pillow chair, closing her eyes for a moment. If time could stop, and let this moment be for the rest of eternity, she would not oppose it. There had been too many battles these past weeks, each one getting harder than the last and with the nightly patrol with her husband, time for rest is not sufficient. Even for an immortal like her. Diana silently prayed words of gratitude to her patron goddesses for this blessed day as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Some tea and pastries for you Miss Diana." Alfred knelt in front of her, placing the tray of treats on the low table by her side. The aging butler had put on some outside clothes, probably wanting to trim the flower gardens a few meters away.

"Thank you, Alfred." She whispers softly, the adored smell of lavender drifting unto her senses.

"Lavender tea, for stress relief and calming properties." He pours her a generous amount over the priceless piece of china, "And also one of your favorites." He smiles. Over the years the butler had noticed the matriarch's fondness for earl grey and lavender tea, alongside her love for french-originated pastries. At long last someone finally appreciated his food and bakes.

"Oh, and a little something for the young masters." He pulled out a small basket behind his back and opened it.

"Alfred, you spoil them too much." The princess chuckles as she sees the small circles of cheesecake with all kinds of fruity toppings. Oh, these sweets were truly one of man's greatest creations.

"I only wish for you to enjoy. Besides miss, it's quite a pleasure to see this family so happy after all these years." He looks over to the playing trio of boys along the wide field of Wayne Manor, a look of genuine happiness on his face.

"And it is all thanks to you Miss Diana, for that I am forever grateful."

A small blush erupted on Diana's face, feeling bashful of Alfred's words. It was so rare for her to feel like this, she was always so confident and diplomatic around people sometimes she forgets that she is still a person; a woman with the same emotions as any other. "I too, would like to thank you Alfred. For raising such a divine, remarkable man." The Amazon quietly looks over to the small make-shift crib that held her youngest son, a tender gaze crossing her features.

Alfred silently stands up as the princess takes her tea, bowing his head slightly when he excuses himself to tend to the gardens. Unknowingly smiling to himself as he walks away.

Diana fixes her Little Prince's blanket, caressing lithe fingers against his smooth cheek. Damian wiggles slightly at his mother's touch, letting out a gurgle as his mittened hands clutched her pinky. She laughed delicately, only four months old and yet already gets what he wants. Just like his father.

Once he settles down, she removes herself off him and started feasting on one of Alfred's delicious delights. A _pain au chocolat_ to start, a few bites of chocolate coated strawberries, and a strawberry cheesecake to finish. Diana gulps down the last of her tea and looked over to her beloved boys. Diana raised an elegant brow at the scene, she didn't know if they were chasing each other or playing a round of intense professional track.

Shaking her head playfully she called out to them, careful on the volume of her voice to make sure Damian won't wake. "Dick, Jason, Tim! Won't you take a break and eat?" She gestured to the appetizing plates of sweets and drinks.

The brothers look at each other before racing one another for the right to sit by their mother's side. In a split second, Jason was the first to sit down. His meta-human increased speed proving to be useful. The eleven year old boy grinned triumphantly as he crossed his arms. Sweat covered his face, raven hair sticking to his childish face. Diana's Little Knight beamed up to her, his face donning the same smirk she's so used to seeing in this family.

Dick was the second to arrive, though less haggard, he seemed to be breathing harshly. Diana offered him a bottle of water as he sat next to Damian's crib. The boy wonder let out a satisfied huff, fanning his shirt as he looked up to the sky, also enjoying the bright rays of sunlight. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, comfortably tugging. Looking at him now, she can't help but think of how her Little Bird was all grown up. Everyday he looks more and more like his father.

Tim, the nine year old was the last to sit down. Opting to walk half-way through, her Little Detective plopped his head down to her lap and nuzzled his face unto her dress. He muttered small words of tiredness and annoyance, grabbing a pillow and placing it on the back of his head. Blocking out the sounds of Jason's rambling.

 _My babies are so adorable_ , she thinks as she wipes the sweat off of her children's faces with a clean towel.

While the three ate, Damian started to whimper as he struggled in his blanket. Small cries erupting from his lips. "What's the matter, my darling?" Diana cooed, taking him into her soothing arms. She lulls him into quietness as she hums sweet melodies. Once he settles down, he let out a gurgle, reaching out to gently fist a lock of his mother's hair.

"Did you have a nightmare Dami?" Tim whispers with childlike interest, closing in on his younger brother's face.

"I think he did." Diana replies, feeling the anxiousness from her son. Her powers of empathy making itself known. Such a young child, yet already experiencing nightmares. The Amazon can't help but feel saddened at her youngest's turmoil.

Suddenly her Little Bird placed a warm hand on top of Damian's head, lightly petting, "Don't worry Damian, we're all here to protect you." He whispers while kissing the top of his head. "You have me, Tim, Jason, mom, and dad. And of course, Alfred. You're not alone." Damian watches him with apt interest, cyan blue eyes wide.

The Princess melted at her eldest's affectionate words, always so kind and selfless. Unfailingly tender and compassionate towards the people around him, he was a role model elder brother to his siblings and Diana couldn't ask for anything more.

"Yeah! And we're not going anywhere!" Jason replies ardently, "Right mom?" He turns to his mother and beamed.

"Yes, Jason." Diana sweeps his hair back, in motherly fashion. The trio then continued to talk to Damian, the babe continually changing his line of vision to who's speaking. When he finally had enough of their energetic babbling, he buried his face against his mother's chest and let out a sound of irritation. Dick sweat-dropped as Jason and Tim continued to pry for the Little Prince's attention.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, the Wayne patriarch--the Batman, the Prince of Gotham, the Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective, billionaire (formerly playboy) philanthropist-- Bruce Wayne stood near a mountain of bushes. Silently watching his family laugh and quarrel over their newborn son. His wife, his princess, was glowing from sheer happiness of having to spend time with her kids. The smile that graced her beautiful face proved to be too much even for him. The stoic, brooding head of the Justice League; the dark guardian of Gotham, whose resolve and control was as hard as Nth metal, dissolved into nothing but the shell of a boy who yearned to have his family back all those years ago.

Before he knew it, his feet were walking him towards the small picnic blanket they were occupying. The thoughts of the hellish business meetings he went to a couple of hours ago disappeared from his mind. When Bruce was only a few feet away, it was there they noticed him.

"Dad!" Jason ran to him at full speed, nearly knocking him down from the force. "You're back!" He cried, his hands latching on one of his legs. Big blue eyes same as his stared back at him, twinkling. The man ruffled his son's hair and let out a small smile.

"How'd the meeting go dad?" Tim jumps, curious to his father's business ordeals. Out of all his sons, Tim had the most potential to be the one to inherit Wayne Enterprises due to his blessings of genius-level intellect that rivaled even his own and the ability to speak any language he wants. But he and Diana were still not sure, they keep talking about the possibilities and yet no solid conclusion had been made.

The Amazon smiles, "Welcome home, darling." The billionaire sat down next to his wife, hand combing through her perfectly wavy hair. "Nothing too bad, just a couple of delays and assessments." He replies curtly to his son.

The Little Detective let out a barely noticeable pout at his answer and went back to cuddling with Diana. It was easier sneaking in of the Watchtower than getting a good bit of information from his father. Dick shakes his head playfully at him, glancing to his old man with curious look. Not really knowing what he's searching for. A few moments passed and Dick noticed that Damian had once again fallen asleep. Watching his breathing pattern, Robin couldn't help but grow drowsy as a yawn escaped him as well.

"Come, baby bird. Lie down." Diana whispers as she pats a pillow next to her. "You didn't get enough sleep last night." Laying down, he stifles another yawn. His previous reconnaissance mission with the Team and school work taking its toll on his growing body. Instead of fighting it, Richard thinks he deserves a nap at the least.

Making himself comfortable with numerous pillows, he sighed. "G'night, mom. Dad." He manages before passing out.

"Dickie! You need to stay awak..." Jason tries to hide his own sleepiness by biting his lip.

Bruce and Diana share a knowing look, "Well, my suns and stars, I guess its nap time." She chuckles. They may be a little too old for nap times but they are still growing, and besides, it's such a nice day to sleep under the sky. Minutes later Tim followed in suit, grabbing into Bruce's arm for a more comfortable position while Jason wiggles into Dick's side who in return hugs him unconsciously.

Diana watched her children draw small breaths, cute snores echoing here and there. She was careful not to move her legs, afraid of waking them. She glanced over to her beloved and saw him staring at them with an unreadable face, but tender light blue eyes. Her lips parted slightly, surprised. It was so rare for Bruce to exert emotion other than his usual brooding look, it makes her grin. This day must truly be special.

"May I?" He gestures to his youngest, hoping to hold him. 

His princess gingerly gives him the newborn, careful not to rouse him. Her Little Prince slowly removes his small hands from his mother's hair as Bruce cradles him in his well-built arms. He travels his gaze from Damian, to Tim, to Jason, to Dick, giving them all a veiled look of reverence and admiration. The billionaire paused for a moment when staring at his eldest, the one who started everything he had today. He couldn't be more thankful to all those gods that he never even believed in for crashing his plane unto Themyscira all those years ago. Who knew that a simple malfunction could give him everything that's so much bigger than life itself. Bruce let out a quiet snort, he guessed that sentimentality and being cheesy is a part of growing old. Nonetheless he gazed at Diana with a chuffed smile.

"Diana, thank you."

She let out a small surprised laugh, "What brought this on?"

He didn't reply, he simply smiled at her. Diana stopped breathing. Gods, he was beautiful. With his thick hair tousled by the wind, light blue eyes shimmering under the light, the way his dress shirt stuck to him like second skin; everything was so surreal. And that's saying something from someone who has seen almost everything that the world has to offer for over a millennia. How this phenomenal but troubled man able to bring her down on her knees with just a smile still eludes her. Before she could say anything Bruce held her chin, leaned forward and gave her a chaste lingering kiss. 

_What are you doing to me Mr. Wayne?_

"Bruce..?"

He unfolds his eyes; midnight skies meet against the clash of sea foam. The two exchange a silent bout of mutual passion. A thousand words left unsaid.

_I love you._

With foreheads touching and noses meeting, Diana observed him. 

He looked tired. A slight crease on his forehead, defined eye bags, and a paler than usual complexion. She held back a sigh, biting the inside of her cheek. What would she do to this man? Always working, always protecting, always pushing himself beyond his limits. 

The woman slowly eases her husband's head onto her free lap, at the same time urging him to place Damian on his chest. Bruce gave her a curious look before settling down pleasantly on her thighs with Damian sprawled chest down on his body and Tim cuddling at his side.

"Sleep, my love. You need to rest. I'll be here when you wake." Diana kisses his forehead as he flutters his eyes to a close, the smell of roses mixed with Diana's earthy scent making him relax knowing she was there; how she was always there. Batman may not trust anyone, not the League, not his friends or allies, not even himself. But in that moment, he realized that there may be one exception to that rule. And it came to be a living goddess of truth who only took what he could give and brought out the best in him. He only wished she would not be disappointed by his lack of affections.

With that thought, he succumbed to darkness once more. Fully knowing that when he wakes, his shining light would be there, waiting.

[-]

Alfred eyed the now-sleeping family of six as he threw away the last of the weeds from his beloved rose gardens, a knowing but genuine smile adorning his face. The British man prudently walked away from the field, hoping to finish preparing dinner when the Waynes come about. But one couldn't help but notice the slight skip in his steps and the way he hums as he enters the Manor. He looked back once more to the beautiful family, and whispers to no one in particular.

"Well done, Master Bruce. Well done."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting a fic haha. Hope you like it tho.
> 
> Because of the lack of fanfics about this topic, I just made my own. In summary, this is a universe of my own called Crimson Earth. The primary or base universe I have is the Young Justice one (Earth-16) because that universe has the most diverse cast of heroes and has all the Robins. I just add scenes, facts, and events from other universes as well (mostly the DCAU and DCAMU). In this AU Diana is over 2000 years old, and more carefree than her other alternate selves because I don't really want her to be so serious or dark. I tried to stay true to Bruce's character when he's happy but sometimes he's just so complicated to write. (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Also, I hope you caught the adorable nicknames I gave for the Wayne children, with all of them having a connection with Bruce's titles. Little Bird = Robin, Little Knight = Dark Knight, Little Detective = World's Greatest Detective, and Little Prince = Prince of Gotham.
> 
> But anyways, that's about it. If you want to learn more about the fic just ask in the comments and I'll try to answer. Also keep in mind English isn't my first language and I only write for fun. Keep safe and have a nice day!


End file.
